Just an accident
by vampiress94
Summary: ...and its very good consequences. Can lust evolve into love with friends like that, even if their failed potion is the reason why you're in this sticky situation. Just a little Ron bashing. SSxHG oneshot that will be continued because I feel like i.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's just a little oneshot that came to my mind on a boring afternoon. Anyway … Enjoy!**

After the War, Hermione had somehow managed to convince her two best friends to go back to Hogwarts and repeat the seventh year with her. Always the studious one, she believed that she _needed_ to finish her education to follow her own dreams. However, Harry and Ron had still accepted the Ministry offer: once they were finished with school, they would immediately enter Auror Training, no matter their grades.

Knowing this, they quickly decided there was no reason to attend class seriously. They were always talking, sometimes without even trying to be discreet. Hermione was slowly starting to resent them for this. How was she even supposed to concentrate on the lesson if her two neighbors were always whispering? That was probably her punishment for trying to force them into being serious.

She did not understand why they even went to class. Well, for Ron it was obvious. It was the fastest way to get a witch to warm his bed. Harry probably just did not want to be alone. At least she _hoped_ it was like that. Poor Ginny would be devastated if her boyfriend suddenly tried to bed any witch that came his way.

There was still one thing she was rather proud of. Up until now, Ron had never tried to get her. He knew better than to bother the temperamental and plain know-it-all, even if they _did_ share a kiss during the last battle. This had probably been her worst mistake, kissing a guy she liked like a brother. She started stirring her potion, waiting for the color to change, when she heard something that definitely did not please her, but was rather enlightening.

_ "I'm telling you, she's just another girl Harry. She won't be that hard to get…

_ Maybe but you can't do it like with the other girls.

_ Why?

_ Ron, you should know by now. Hermione just wants to forget the whole thing. Trying to impress her with battles she saw and fought won't work.

_ I'll still get her. There are rumors; people are saying I can't do it!

_That's because it's the truth…"

Hermione tried to ignore the rest of the conversation but she was really tempted to hex both of them into oblivion. Especially Ron. He was now explaining to Harry why a plain bookworm like her should be happy to receive attention from _boys_.

She was fuming, but she still took her little vial and gave it to Snape. Hermione was _not_ going to let those two idiots ruin her hard work. The professor seemed to think for a second, before telling her what the homework for the following week would be. He probably knew she needed something to do to calm herself.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape did not change after the War; at least that was what his pear believed. He was finally a free man and had chosen to come back to Hogwarts. He still hated teaching all those stupid kids but the castle had been his home for years and he could not imagine doing anything else.<p>

And so, here he was, trying not to do something stupid. Maybe an unforgivable, that certainly seemed very tempting at the moment. Usually, his lesson was feared and respected but this year, Potter and Weasley had decided to test his nerves. They probably thought that after becoming heroes they did not need to learn anything more. It was probably obvious that Granger would be there to help them forever.

"_Or not_" he thought with a sneer. The brain behind the Golden Trio had just sent them her nastiest glare, not that they seemed to care. She was also working alone. It was almost natural, since the number of students was odd.

And so, just like that, he wondered what they were talking about. It would not be hard to enter their minds and find out, but he was not so sure he wanted to know what they were thinking about. That is, if they could think about anything other than themselves.

He was almost surprised when Granger shook her head and took her vial to his desk. She had always been fast but, being the only one who did not have to redo her potion from scratch because of an accident, she still had half an hour to wait. He told her what the homework would be and watched as she got back to her place, cleaned the mess, and got to work.

She definitely was worth teaching, not that he would ever admit it. She was no longer a mere know-it-all. With time, she had become more discreet about her impressive brain and her answers were always fast and accurate. She really was the ray of light in a class full of idiots except for a few people like his godson. Too bad she was a Griffindor.

Weasley suddenly talked a little louder and Snape understood why Grander seemed ready to kill her friends, if you really could call them her _friends_.

"Look at her! Seriously she is just so plain. I'm sure she will be extremely happy to have a boy who 'likes' her."

Snape did not hear Potter's answer but Weasley clearly did not like it. It probably was something kind about Granger, seeing as she relaxed a little.

"_She is not so plain"_ was his first thought. Sure she was no super model but she was elegant and pure. Well, she _looked _pure. After such a War, nobody could be called pure anymore. Her mind was probably just like his, tainted by all the horrors they had witnessed.

He shook his head and returned his focus to the students.

* * *

><p>Hermione was working when something Ron said, or rather almost shouted, destroyed her concentration. He had already called her plain twice, was it really that hard to change insults. Hell even Malfoy could. She knew she was not pretty: she did not like make up like other girls and preferred brain over looks. But there really was no need to point it out on every single fucking occasion.<p>

"Ron you know that's not true. She is actually rather pretty…"

Of course Harry just had to defend her. That guy was just so _sweet_, Ginny was probably the luckiest girl out there. They really suited each other. But still, up until now she had thought he agreed with Ron. She had never been happier to be proven wrong.

Anyway, she had more important trouble right now. Everybody had heard Ron and she was bracing herself for the insults that would probably soon follow. For now, everybody seemed taken aback by his comment. Even Snape seemed angry, maybe because her soon-to-be-ex-friend was disturbing his lesson. She studied him a moment. The man looked exactly the same through the years. That was really strange.

"_Maybe he is a vampire"_ she thought jokingly.

She shook her head, trying to get out of her mind the picture of her teacher drinking her blood in a rather sensual way. Her mind started wandering and she wondered if he had a scar where Nagini had bit him. Shrugging, she decided it was none of her business.

Her trail of thought was abruptly interrupted when her neighbors' potion exploded. In an instant she was covered n a strange fluid which was seriously starting to burn her skin.

* * *

><p>Snape was not comfortable. He was wondering why Hermione Granger was watching him so … intensely. She looked like she was trying to stifle a laugh. That was definitely not the kind of response he was used to. Well, he supposed it was good to be seen as something other than scary.<p>

An explosion brought his attention back to the class. The two idiots' potion was definitely a failure, and Granger had somehow become its victim. At least she was the only one affected by their inability to stir a potion correctly. He suddenly remembered that some of the ingredients could be irritating to skin. Seeing her wincing in pain convinced him he had to act fast.

* * *

><p>He grabbed the young woman's arm. Definitely burning. He almost shoved her on his shoulder and went up the stairs, to his quarters. He told everyone to put their vial on his desk and leave the room while he was helping the poor girl. She needed to get rid of the potion, quickly.<p>

Hermione couldn't believe it. Snape was carrying her, actually _carrying_ her. She soon was in his personal bathroom, in his personal shower.

"Cold!" was all she could say _*cough* scream*cough*_ when the water hit her head. However it _was_ good. She would not have changed the temperature if she could.

Severus was aware that the water was probably ice cold, but he could not bring himself to change it. The water falling on her young body was one of the most enticing things in the whole world. It created little goose bumps on her neck, hypnotizing him, and her shirt now was now clinging to her curves. It did not help that said shirt was almost completely transparent, showing off her body in a very sensuous way. He shook his head, angry with himself. His _student_ needed his help, he should not be fantasying about her like that.

She heard him mutter something; that she should take off her clothes while he was going to the classroom to make sure nothing was destroyed, but she could not follow his order. Right now, her legs were just like jelly. To help her, the master of potion had just rubbed her arms and her legs, to get rid of the fluid on the exposed flesh.

The only problem was that she could still feel her hands on her skin. Of course she knew the teacher was just trying to help her but she knew all those goose bumps were not only because of the cold water that was still running.

To say Snape was surprised once he came back to his bathroom would be an understatement. He had planed to … make sure she was okay. Granger had finally taken off both her shirt and her skirt, along with her socks and she was now standing in _his _shower in nothing but her blue underwear, visibly wondering what to do. She was blushing, undeniably embarrassed by the situation. He thought a moment, just a moment mind you he was a man and a man thinks with another part of his anatomy in those situations, and decided she was an adult, being actually nineteen. She could stop him if needed, he was not some kind of animal.

Hermione was not scared. She had detected the moment his eyes had changed but she could not bring herself to worry. Sure she would never have thought she would end up in such a situation with Snape of all people but now she just wanted to know where it would lead. Her skin was no longer burning because of the potion but because of the desire to be touched by this man who seemed pretty eager to oblige. She rubbed her flat stomach, turning her back to her professor. She was still a little shy after all and did not want to look at him.

Without really thinking, which was new for her, she started rubbing her shoulders and the back of her neck. She only stopped when she felt his own hands on her back, just below hers. Somehow she had managed not to jump at the contact and was happy with that.

"I'll help you with the places you can't reach."

His voice was deep and low and, to tell you the truth, the dampness of her knickers intensified with his tone.

Severus was amazed at the fact that she had not rejected him yet. She was leaning against his hands, her eyes on the tiles to prevent herself from looking at him. Slowly he worked his way down her spine, eliciting a sigh from her. When he came to her butt Hermione tensed but he did not linger here, afraid he would scare the witch away.

"_It has no longer anything to do with places I can't reach._" She thought.

However she did not want it to stop just yet. The way the potion master was touching her set her on fire. She felt like something precious he did not want to break, and thought she had never liked this she could not help it: this foreplay was turning her on even more. Snape took care of the back of her legs, down her thighs and her calves, before rubbing her small feet. By now she was puddle in his hands and he probably sensed it, as his next command was:"Turn around."

Snape knew she could not have denied him even if she wanted to. When she finally turned his cock rose to attention, not that she could see it with his robes. She was absolutely perfect. She had her back against the wall to prevent a fall and her breasts were moving with every breath she took. But the best part of it was her eyes, full of lust.

That's when he made his decision. There was no way this would just happen once. Today he would just take care of her pleasure, leaving her panting and wishing he had filled her up. He would make sure she will come back to him.

"Professor I … I think the potion is gone."

Hermione just could not take it anymore. She was not a virgin anymore but never a man had been able to reduce her to that state with nothing but his hands on her skin. She needed to get away before she passed the point of no return. She had never expected him to use her words against her…

"Then allow me to taste to make sure."

Before she could even register his words he was kissing the base of her neck, occasionally licking her skin. Instinctively her hands went to his head, hoping he would kiss somewhere else than this stupid pulse point which had her panting in a few seconds.

In a sense, he followed her silent plea. He was now moving down, his mouth just above her bra. Its material was thin. So thin actually that he could see her nipples standing for attention. Be it because of the water that was a little warmer now or because of his ministrations, seeing her erect nipples was really sexy. He closed his lips against the mound, sucking hard through the cotton and almost smirking when she arched her back and push herself on him.

Hermione could not help the moans that were reverberating on the tiles. His hands were every where and his tongue was doing sinful and wonderful things to her. She just hoped he had thought about silencing charms. As if hearing her thoughts, Snape took his wand and charmed the room so that no one could hear or find them.

She was a very vocal lover. That's what he was thinking when he heard her moans. He would never be able to think of her as pure after that. Sexy, alluring, enticing maybe, but never pure. Once he had had his fill of her breasts, his lips continued their descent. His hands were not motionless either. He promptly discarded her of her remaining clothes before admiring her naked form.

Hermione was embarrassed. No, wait, that was an understatement. To be watched like that was a whole new thing for her. Usually her lovers would take care of their own needs discarding hers but Snape was only attentive to hers. She _had_ tried to touch him but he had stopped her immediately. Her wrists were now pinned above her head. Looks like Severus was the dominant type, not that she complained.

Soon his mouth was back on her skin. He was kissing her collarbone and her jaw. Hermione whimpered, she wanted nothing more than being kissed him for real now. Chuckling at the cute sound, he decided to reward her for her patience. He kissed her lightly, once, twice, before deepening the kiss. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Not that she had any chance to win but Griffindors never gave up.

On the contrary, Slytherins were always cheating and scheming, and it was different in bed. He pushed a single finger between her folds, pleased to see her completely drenched with something other than water. He started pumping, very slowly and the motion forced her to break their kiss.

Another finger soon joined the first one and Hermione almost lost it. He had longer fingers than her muggle ex-boyfriend. She was moaning now, until she felt him curl his fingers inside her. She cried out. It was too much; she really needed to relieve the tension that was building in her core.

Sensing he could not tease her anymore, he suckled once more at her nipple, bringing his thumb into the battle and teasing the little bundle of nerves just above her opening. He also started looking for the sensitive patch of tissue inside her.

This was definitely too much for her. The circular motion of his thumb, his twin fingers moving against her G-spot and his tongue twirling around her nipple caused her fall. She screamed, her back arching, her toes curling and he had to carry her so that she did not fall.

Once she stopped shivering, he help her get dressed and gave her some time to recover.

"Professor … "she started

"Next time we'll talk."

And with that he dismissed her.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Hermione was walking with Harry and Ron when she crossed path with Snape. They had been ignoring each other during class, both knowing better than mixing work and pleasure, so she was really surprised when she saw him smirking at her.<p>

"Don't forget, it's your turn now…" Was all he said but that was more than enough.

Hermione blusher for a second, but her face was emotionless when the boys caught up with her.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Nothing you should concern with Ronald."

Hermione was beaming now. She did not need the boys' attention. She preferred _men_. But now, she would have to act, and act fast, if she wanted to keep it for awhile.

She did not even register when the boys invited her to the next _truth or dare_ game.

**N/A: hello again. Maybe some realized it I'm French so my English is not perfect. Sorry about that. It was supposed to be an oneshot but I'm thinking about writing two other chappies. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I am sure you thought I had left for good the world of fanfictions and, to tell you the truth, I had. I just had this dream that I turned into a fanfic (dreamcatching) and decided to start writing again. After all, I have nothing better to do for now. I promise I won't leave before the end this time. I had to start from scratch since I had lost everything so I hope the chapters won't be too confusing. Also, I may or may not translate all my French fics into English, what do you think?**

**Anyway, thanks for all your review, and I learned something ! I can't believe I spelled Gryffindor wrong. Even in French the "y" is here.**

Snape was beginning to believe that he had scared Hermione. Perhaps he had gone too far when he had told her that it was her turn. It had already been more than a week since he challenged her, and she did not seem to want to try anything. Snape had always been a patient man – he would not have been able to help during the war if it had not been the case – but the waiting was killing him. And he hated himself for that.

He let his head fall on the papers he was grading. Since when was he so desperate? He was not some hormonal teenager for Merlin's sake. He was a teacher, thinking of bedding one of his students but a teacher nonetheless. He would not wait for her. Not for too long at least. If she did not show up in the next few days, he would give up. And he would go back to thinking of her as Granger. Calling her Hermione, even in his own mind, was dangerous.

* * *

><p>Hermione was not comfortable with the situation. Sure, when he had told her it was her turn too act, she had been pleased that he let her have a little control but now… She was submissive, had always been, and she knew it perfectly. Nothing too harsh, mind you, but the bedroom was the only place where she would rather follow somebody else's lead. And thanks to that, she had absolutely no idea what to do with Snape.<p>

It did not help that Ron was bothering her like there's no tomorrow.

Since that fated day in potions, he was following her like a dog – a dog in heat I mean – and she just could not seem too shake him off. Because of that idiot – for there was no other word to describe him – half of the school was already mocking her. She knew for a fact that boys even had bets going, about how long she would make him wait before giving in. And for the girls, most of them were sighing happily whenever Ron and Hermione were together. Apparently it was certain that they belonged together.

She did not like the thought of that at all.

Dammit! How was she supposed to think about seducing her potion master when her friend – soon to be ex-friend, there was only so much she could forgive – was driving her mad. Thankfully, he still had not caught her today. She was absently wondering if Hogwarts' reputation would suffer from a murder when she crashed into something hard.

Of course she just HAD to run into Malfoy, literally. Her life was apparently not close enough to hell for someone's liking.

"Not with your boyfriend today?"

She did not want to deal with him, really. She usually liked their fights, for it helped with releasing stress, but today she really was not in the mood. She was tired, both physically and mentally.

"As you can see, Malfoy. My _boyfriend_ as you put it does not have the ability to become invisible."

_Unless he borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak but Malfoy did not need to know that._

Strangely, Malfoy just stared at her. It was not like her to answer like that. With a shrug of his shoulders, he simply walked away. _Perhaps there was more to him than a mere jerk._

Her peace didn't last long however. Soon, Harry found her and she released a soft sigh when she saw that Ron was not with him. Her friend handed her some bread, knowing that she had missed breakfast in order to avoid Ron. She ate silently, and he had no other choice than to start talking himself.

"You look tired."

"Running from someone who knows your timetable by heart does that to you."

"Sorry."

"You shouldn't be."

It was true. He had no reason to apologize whatsoever. Actually, he had tried to help her by warning her when he was coming and lending her in invisibility cloak in case of emergency. He really was a great friend. Ron too, when he was not trying to shove his tongue down her throat. As if she could ever find it attractive.

"He's looking at the library for now, it'll be safe later on. He never checks twice."

"Thanks"

She smiled at him, happy to know that he was on her side. Perhaps she could talk to him. Tell him she had found someone but did not really know how to approach him. Of course she would not tell him who she was talking about. He would be embarrassed, at first, but he was like her brother and was sure to help her with her current problem.

However, before she could say anything, she heard her name. She knew it was HIS voice. He had been faster than she expected.

"Hermione! Wait up please, I just want to talk to you, I promise."

The problem was: _she did not!_

And his whining was so not helping. But she would have to. There was now a little crowd around them and so escaping was not an option. She did not need them to call her a coward as well as a frigid bitch – the latter seemed to have become her nickname a few days ago.

"Why don't you want to be my girlfriend? I asked you so many times."

He made his puppy eyes. The ones that made me want to strangle him. He was not an adorable little dog, far from it. She fought against her instincts and decided to answer him, weighing her chance to get out of this unscathed.

"First, it doesn't matter how many times you ask, the answer is still no. Second, there is no way in hell I am ever sleeping with you. And since THAT's what you're after ..."

Ron did not blush or anything like that. Actually it looked like he had already prepared his comeback.

"You should be grateful Hermione, there is no proof that another boy would ask you out. At this rate, you'll be alone forever. You don't want that, right? I sure don't want to see you like that. I'm your friend after all."

Great, now he would pass for the friend who didn't want his best friend to be mocked because she was alone. There was no way she would let HIM look like her knight in shining armour.

* * *

><p>Snape had since long given up on grading the third year's essays. He was simply pacing in his office when the racket made him leave the room. Perhaps he could find a few students to give detention to. More than a few, actually, if the growing noise was any indication. THAT would definitely improve his mood.<p>

When he arrived at the scene, he was shocked. Of course, being Snape, it didn't show but the sight in front of him was really one for the books. There was a crowd of students who were, for the most part, whistling and such. In the center of the corridor were Hermione and her stupid best friends. Apparently, she was fighting with the Weasley boy while Potter was holding his hand in front of him, trying to calm them down. He did not understand right away what this was all about but Weasley's next words made the situation quite clear to any bystander.

"You should be grateful Hermione, there is no proof that another boy would ask you out. At this rate, you'll be alone forever. You don't want that, right? I sure don't want to see you like that. I'm your friend after all."

So he had decided to ask her out and she had declined. That was notgood news. Nobody asked his girl out. Sure she was not his girl – not yet anyway – but he was not letting a brat like him take her away before she had a chance to really become his lover. He looked at Hermione's face and almost smiled.

Almost.

She was angry. No, worse than that. And hearing the sneers in the assembly only made her fury fiercer. She looked at Snape, as if she was inviting him in, and he entered her mind.

"_Would it bother you if I talked about my 'manly' lover?"_

"_Do what you have to, as long as you don't mention my name."_

"_Of course"_

Hermione smiled sweetly and Snape made a mental note to never make her his enemy. It was obvious than the poor boy would be rather humiliated in a few seconds. And the icing on the cake was that she wanted to call him her lover. Perhaps it was too early to give up.

"Sorry Ron, she started, I much prefer men over boys"

"Same difference"

"I don't think so. You, my dear friend, are a little boy trying to take advantage of your fame while you can, for I don't think you would get anyone in your bed without it, while my current _lover_ is a man who has experience and knows how to use it."

Too say that Ron was flabbergasted would be an understatement. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. He obviously wanted to say something, but she would not let him try to defend himself.

"And don't you dare deny that you're using the battles we fought to try and bed any witch that cross your path. As your _friend_, as you so kindly put it, I'll give you a piece of advice. The only women who will warm your bed will be fame crazed fangirls if you don't change your ways. If you ever try to find love, don't use the same tactics as you are right now."

And she left, without as much as a glance in her professor's direction. Snape saw his godson smile at her – a genuine smile, not a smirk – and he decided to ask him what the hell was happening in this school.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been surprised when she had seen Malfoy's smile.<p>

"Glad to see you're back to your old self."

He pondered those words as she made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower. He was right. When she had met him earlier she had been completely out of it and, as a result, their banter had probably bored him to death. Now she could not help thinking that he was like her and didn't want to accumulate stress. Or perhaps he was a masochist who just loved fights.

She smiled, scaring a poor first year that had the misfortune to cross her path. Now that she was back to her old self, wasn't it time to surprise her newly favourite teacher?

* * *

><p>Snape had made his way to his godson immediately after she left. When they finally realised there was a teacher with us, the students scattered immediately, in fear of detention. Draco stared at him, it was unusual for Snape to ignore troublemakers like that.<p>

"What happened?"

Draco shrugged; he was not sure how to explain the situation.

"I think Granger finally snapped."

The potion master raised one eyebrow, urging him to go on.

"He has been bothering her for a while. I guess there is only so much someone can take before snapping. There are even rumours that she is frigid and such. In a sense it was inevitable."

"You seem happy for some reason."

"Now that she is back, I can fight with her like before. She has a quick mind so it's almost fun and I can release stress that way."

Snape was NOT going to comment on that. It was not his business. But still ... just a few words ... there were better ways to fight stress, right?

He was about to talk when Weasley and Potter passed right next to them. He heard Weasley talk about some truth or dare game but it was his next words that made him suspicious.

"As if I'd give up that easily…"

Apparently, Weasley wanted to act slytherin. Snape would have to warn Hermione.

"I know it's none of my business ..."

_As if that stopped him before._

"... but you really should be more careful about who you fancy."

Snape just stared at his godson. Was he really THAT obvious? He knew he could trust him, for a Malfoy just would not report family – he was living with him since his father had been sent to Azkaban – but he just hoped he would not say anything to Hermione. I was difficult enough at it was.

Smirking, Draco left him, ready to go spend his Saturday in Hogsmade. And Snape was left to go back to his office and the stupid essays he still had to grade.

* * *

><p>Once she was in front of his door, her courage left her and she simply stared at the wood.<p>

_What if he had given up on her?_

_Then he would not let her call him his lover._

_What if he was busy?_

_Then she would promise him that she would find him later. If possible with a sultry voice._

_What if ..._

_Shut up and open that door!_

Hermione pushed the door to the classroom and entered, without a noise. She knew he was in her office and she wanted to surprise him. Once in front of the second door, she started trembling. He may be a man with experience, if the last time was anything to go by, but she was not. Actually, it was her first time trying to entice a man like that.

Before her resolve could crumble around her, she opened the door and smiled at a very shocked Snap. And for once it showed! It was almost the same face she had made when she had followed a stranger thinking it was her father before realizing her mistake. Like he had expected anyone but her. It was a little insulting and now she knew what the man at the supermarket must have felt, though he has simply laughed and helped her find her father.

"Expecting someone?"

She smiled, throwing him off balance. It took him a little more than five second to realize she was asking him if now was a good time. At loss for words, which never happened, he simply shaked his head no. Right now he was simply trying to grade the bloody essays that had him so frustrated.

"Good"

And she locked the door with a spell, before warding it, just in case.

Hermione turned and faced her teacher once more, still smiling. Being Saturday, she wore casual clothes instead of her uniform and that did not please her at all. She wanted to take off her tie and open just a few buttons but, right now, it was impossible.

Her smile did funny things to him. It was purer than he would have thought possible in this situation and he felt almost ashamed of what they were going to do.

Almost.

Hermione walked up to his desk, her smile becoming more predatory. Last time she had surrendered completely but now, it was his turn. The simple thought of having power over such a strong man was overwhelming and, for the first time, she was almost happy to be in control.

Almost.

And she made a decision. By the time their 'whatever they had' was over, he would never want to let her in charge. If he wanted her, and she would make sure he would, he would have to prove it. She really didn't want her love – lover to be? At this point she no longer knew – to be well-trained.

She took off her vest, just to be comfortable and slid between her professor and his desk. She was straddling him, her petite hands on his shoulders.

And she kissed him. Like for their first kiss, Hermione fought him for dominance with everything she had. But, this time, it was her who cheated. She rocked her hips slightly, pushing against his hardening member. He gasped softly, and she was happy to see that she COULD make him. She had almost expected him to have no reaction at all, seeing as he had kept his cool without trouble the last time.

She started kissing his throat, just beside the scar Nagini had left. Snape tried to stop her, but she looked at him in the eye, her smile completely gone.

"Today, I'm doing what I want to. Don't stop me."

He complied.

When she saw him open the top button of his robes, to give better access to his throat, the smile came back. It really was a powerful weapon. Still smiling, she kissed the pulse point, feeling the blood speed up under her lips. He may not be as vocal as her but he most certainly was not unaffected, which was a good thing.

She rocked her hips against his while she kissed him again. It distracted him enough for what she intended to do. Just a harmless little spell. Because there was just no way she was taking care of all those buttons.

_Evanesco_

Snape opened his eyes when he felt the cold air on his skin. He was now almost naked, saved for his pants. His witch was more powerful that he gave her credit for that was for sure. Somehow, the thought made his blood rush south. He was now completely hard.

She realised it of course, and the thought amused her. Apparently, he liked powerful lovers. Since she had achieved her first objective, she could start on the main event. She wanted him badly but she would still make sure it would not end today.

She slid on the cold ground, her eyes never leaving his. By now, her smile reminded him of a cat. '_A dangerous cat_.'

She was seated between his legs, with one hand on each knee. She looked up at him and reached for his belt. Except that her aim was definitely not said belt. She touched him through his pants gently, happy when he put his head back. Now she could take off that belt.

Once his member was free, she started stroking him, gently, as if to test him.

"Be careful woman, he growled, my patience is rather thin when it comes to you."

His voice was definitely the best aphrodisiac, she decided. Her already damp knickers became even wetter and she licked her lips in anticipation. She was tempted to leave him like that, to show him that she could be _very _mean when given too much power. That would convince him to never let her in charge. But that could also convince him that she was not worth risking his job and she did not want that.

She was about to descend on him when he totally ruined the mood.

"By the way, be careful of your friends and their truth or dare."

_His timing sucks._

"Are you _sure _you want to talk about the game NOW »

Before he could answer she simply continued what she was about to do before he so rudely interrupted her.

Okay, that was bad. Not her technique, mind you. But it had been so long he had had this done that he had forgotten how warm and wet were enough to make him forget about almost everything. She was not the best at fellatio, but she definitely good enough to wipe his mind completely clear.

Hermione licked from the base to the tip, while her hands massaged his balls. She would have to deep throat him to take him entirely and she decided against him. She was not sure she could do it properly. She still took him in her mouth, sucking hard, and bobbed up and down.

By now, Snape was panting and the sight was almost as erotic as his voice.

Using both her hand and her mouth, she worked him until he started shaking. He could not help but grab her hair, pushing against her even harder. She was better than he could ever have thought and he wondered how many time she had done that before.

_Irrelevant, as long as she can continue to make him feel like this._

Her next action was his undoing. She took him as far as she could, still massaging his balls, and she started humming. Humming! The vibrations were too much for him and he gave in. Sensing this, she pulled away just in time and she watched, fascinated, as his sperm hit her clothes.

While he was recovering, she grabbed her wand and freshened up. Once he was focused enough to hear her, she started speaking.

"I'll warn you, _sir_, since it's only fair. Don't give me too much control next time or you could just have to enjoy your blue balls and regret your decision."

Perhaps now she could be dominated the way she wanted.

* * *

><p>This year, for the first time in history, Snape was late in handing back assignments. He couldn't help it, everytime he thought about it, he remembered HER and had to take an extra cold shower, which was not helping at all since it was where all this had started.<p>

_She wants to be dominated_, he thought with a sneer,_ well she will_

**One down, only the last one to go. That was my first time describing a blow job and, honestly speaking; I had to look for inspiration as I was not sure what to write. I'll post the next and last chapter in one week. I am still hesitating though, where should the last 'scene' take place? Go ahead and tell me what you think.**

**And now good night 'cause I wrote all night and it is now almost siw in the morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Seeing as only one person decided to answer my question, I did not have any choice for the « where ». Thanks Gaaracrazy, you were my life-saver.**

Hermione was not sure why she had agreed to participate in the truth or dare game. It was the sort of thing that could really cause troubles when one has a secret like hers. And yet, she let Harry and Ron lead her to the room of requirement. From what she knew, the ones coming tonight would be Luna, Ginny, Lavender, and Neville.

When she entered the room, she realised they were the last to arrive. The room of requirements had changed so that there was a big fireplace, enough comfortable seats for everyone, and many cushions scattered around the floor. It looked cosy but Hermione could not help feeling scared. She felt as if she was walking to her death.

Even more so when she noticed the vial of veritaserum.

* * *

><p>Snape was thinking about his <em>almost<em> lover. It was nothing new; the little minx had managed to crawl under his skin like no one else had. Except for Lilly. He was not sure if he loved Hermione as much as he had loved Lilly but it seemed like there was more between them than just plain sex. Or _almost_ sex as the case may be.

For a calculating Slytherin, there was nothing worse than not being able to predict what would happen next, but nothing in their relashionship had been schemed. For the first time since long ago, his actions had been completely genuine. And he really respected Hermione for bringing out this part of him.

The problem was that he had always been greedy. More than once had he almost gone to her, but first he wanted the proof that she needed him, that it was more than curiosity, that would disappear as quickly as it appeared.

He was patrolling the corridors when he heard voices. He sped up, hoping to catch some unruly students he could give detention to, but stopped when he heard a girl's voice.

"Guys, I'm not sure it is a good idea."

That voice definitely was Hermione's. He could choose to give her detention and take advantage of the situation, or he could enter her mind and know what it was all about. Curiosity wasa stronger than his libido – for now – and he decided to use legilimency on the girl.

"_Why did I accept to play truth or dare? It's almost suicide! They're gonna find out, there is no way in hell they won't."_

Snape decided here and then to follow the trio. He just had to make sure she did not say anything too compromising. Using an invisibility spell, he followed them into the room of requirements.

* * *

><p>For now, Hermione was safe. She had had to sing the Hogwarts song and was forced to kiss Trevor, Neville's Toad. While she had been embarassed, she was also relieved that no one seemed to care about her love life.<p>

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

Without thinking, she answered truth, missing the mischievous glint in her friend's eyes. She _should_ have remembered that she was the sister of Fred and George Weasley, that she loved making trouble as much as they did.

"So, Ginny started, do you have someone you like?"

At least she did not ask her if she was _shagging_ someone. Hermione was about to say '_not really_' when she really thought about it. Would she be lying if she said that? Didn't she have someone? A tall, dark, brooding man who seemed to have made his way into her heart ? Didn't she admit it when she had rejected Ron? Somehow, that thought angered her.

She hadn't wanted to fall for the man ! It was infuriating. _Seems like love was just not something you say "don't come" and it waits patiently until you're ready after all. _She remembered the drop of veritaserum everybody was forced to take and sighed.

"Oh well, here comes nothing. Yes, I do have someone I like very much. But don't ask who it is or I'll skin you alive."

* * *

><p>Snape was starting to really wonder what he was doing here. Until, there had been nothing suspicious, just stupid teenagers' secrets. It was boring as hell, and he knew what he was talking about. Perhaps he could just leave, their discussion had nothing to do with him.<p>

"So, the Weasley girl started, do you have someone you like?"

Well, that was a question that _did_ have something to do with him. He really wanted to know what she thought about him. He wanted to do things right this time.

"Oh well, here comes nothing. Yes, I do have someone I like very much. But don't ask who it is or I'll skin you alive."

Seeing the boys' reaction to her little threat was very amusing for Snape. They seemed ready to shit their pant. He decided to stay, just to make sure she would stay true to her word.

There were many questions and dare, all getting more stupid as time passed. They made Lovegood give a lap dance to Brown, Weasley had to explain why he was scared of spiders – he knew there was a reason why he had some respect for the twins – and his sister had to imitate her boyfriend until the end of the game. Really stupid.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" asked the Weasley boy.

"Hum, dare"

"Let's see ... I dare you to ... hum ... take off your shirt."

Stupid.

But that angered him to no end. Even more so when she just complied. He decided to punish her a little for showing too much of her skim to someone other than him by making things just a little bit more difficult for her. A silent spell later, and he smirked knowing that they were in for a surprise.

* * *

><p>Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Ron.<p>

Knowing him, he would try to find something about that guy she loves and so she decided to play safe.

"Hum, dare"

He seemed bothered by her answer and had to think for a while before finding an appropriate dare.

"Let's see ... I dare you to ... hum ... take off your shirt."

Perhaps she should have chosen truth. But there was no way she would back off now. She would have to comply. Honnestly, that did not bother her that much. She was wearing a tank top under her shirt, and they would only see the top of her bra.

She took off her shirt.

Ron got angry.

"Why is your bra _green_?"

Ron seemed shocked at that fact, as if it was forbidden to even own garments with the Slytherin colours. Now that she thought about it, she did not actually own that kind of underwear, and she was sure they had been blue this morning. That's when she understood. _He _was here, with them, in the room. And, more importantly, he had heard what she had said about him. She blushed and, of course, Ron misunderstood.

"Oh come on, stop being such a prude and answer the damn question."

* * *

><p>Snape was really happy when he saw her blush. She had obviously understood and was embarassed about her previous actions. However, he would have to find a way to make the others leave, because the Weasley boy seemed ready to fight.<p>

"Oh come on, stop being such a prude and answer the damn question."

He really was blind, he thought while he was walking silently toward the door. Not that it surprised him. He thought about what he needed, getting out without being noticed, and an open door appeared near him. He got out swiftly and the door disappeared behind him. Now, he just have to remove the invisibility spell and "patrol" right into the room of requirement.

He knew that a simple Alohomora would not be enough to open that door, so he chose a more violent method.

"Bombarda"

The door exploded, surprising the poor students who were frozen, almost like a painting. And what he saw made him smirk. Weasley was on the floor, a suspicious mark on his jaw, and his sister and best friend were trying to stop Hermione. They were holding her, but she still managed to kick the boy right where it would be the most painful.

"Looks like Gryffindor will lose some points tonight. He said, happily. Twenty points for every student from the room ... and detentions."

* * *

><p>Hermione was sure she was going to snap if Ron did not shut up. He was now insulting her like there was no tomorrow, calling her a slut if she slept with slytherin.<p>

"Didn't you just say I was a prude?"

"That was before I understood that the _Gryffindor Princess_ was actually a _Slytherin whore_."

Everybody knew he had gone too far. Hell he knew he did. She was so angry that her magic cracked around her. It was like tiny flash of lightning. Ron immediatly used the protection spell but, unlike him, she had been brought up by muggles. His shield did not work on physical attacks and he received her punch straight into the jaw. He fell down, holding his face, but she did not have enough. Thankfully for the little scum, Harry and Ginny were holding her.

The door opened.

And she managed to kick him in the balls.

"Looks like Gryffindor will lose some points tonight. He said, happily. Twenty points for every student from the room ... and detentions."

She did not even give a damn about those punition, she had hurt Ron and that was enough for now.

"Go back to your rooms."

And so she walked toward the door. However, the moment she passed by him he whispered just for her.

"And here I thought the library was your only sanctuary."

She left without a word, starting toward the Gryffindor tower. She was completely alone now, Ron had had to go to the infirmary since she had broken his jaw and Harry and Ginny were with him. Lavender, who was actually the only wompan who really did love Ron with his strenghs and weaknesses, had gone back to the tower running in tears. She probably was not so far to snapping herself. Neville was not far behind, but she still had been too fast for him.

Hermione had chosen to use the long way to go back, because she wanted to understand _his_ words.

* * *

><p>The library was empty, except for him of course. He just hope she would understand his meaning before arriving to the Gryffindor common room.<p>

Suddenly, the door opened just a little, and he guessed that she was looking for him.

"Glad you understood."

"I didn't, she answered, Neville did."

"Longbottom?"

"Yes, seems like he heard you and understood the whole thing. He explained it to me."

Well, that was a surprise. He just hoped he could keep a secret. Perhaps he should obliviate him, just in case.

"He said, she continued, that we should do a better job at keeping it secret until school is over. Seems like he is worried about me."

Never would Snape admit that he was thankful to Gryffindor, even less so when said Gryffindor was Longbottom. So he did the only thing he could think of, to stop Hermione from thinking about her classmate.

He kissed her. Softly at first, but it quickly became a fierce kiss.

* * *

><p>Hermione knew he had wanted to distract her and, in all honesty, he was doing a very goo job at that. She did not even realise when he charmed the door so that nobody could find them.<p>

Snape kept her captive, holding her arms, and that fact made her hotter.

But, too soon for her liking, he let go of her amrs, to take care of her shirt. He stripped her quickly, leaving her with only the garments that had caused so much trouble. He took a few steps back and admired her, his look almost feral.

"It's a shame, really, you look so good in green."

And he stripped her of her still green bra. She wanted to berate him for transforming her clothes earlier but his lips closed around a nipple and she lost all ability to talk. Meanwhile, one of his hand had landed on her knee and was now travelling up her inner thigh. His thumb then started to graze over her _very_ damp panties and she moaned. He did it again, adding more pressure, wanting to hear her moan some more.

Her eyes where closed, and he kissed each eyelid softly. Just as he expected she opened her eyes, seeing his smirk as he knelt in front of her.

"Tell me when you want me to stop."

She tried to stop him, not being used to this kind of thing but he batted her hand away and he traced her slit teasingly. She started trembling, but she did not want him to win so easily. She would not moan just because of that. However, as he put two fingers inside of her, she could not help the soft cry that escaped her lips. She felt so full, it was exquisite. But it was not nearly enough for him. He wanted to hear her cry out his name, he wanted her to cum with his finger deep inside of her. His tongue tapped and twirled around her bundle of nerves and it did not take long for her to admit defeat.

"Stop it, she whimpered, I ... ah ... I'm gonna ..."

Thankfully, she was rather small or his next move would have been highly uncomfortable. He simply put a hand over her mouth, silencing and dominating her.

Remembering their first encounter, he curled his fingers, finding easily the spot he was looking for. And if he had doubted his memory, her cries were enough to tell him he was right on the mark. He never slowed his pace, his fingers rubbing against her G-spot again and again. When he tugged on her pearl, it became to much for her and she collapsed, shivering.

He lifted her easily and carried her to the nearest table.

"You said you would stop." She accused.

"I couldn't resist. And you told me not to let you have the lead."

What could she say, it was a fact.

She kissed him, to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, and realised he had taken his clothes off. She dragged her nails down his chest, moving closer to her target, but he stopped her. Before she could ask him why he had done that, he entered her in a single thrust. The only thing that passed her lips was a curse.

He was bigger than her last shag and was touching all the right places.

Snape immediately started that dance as old as time, punctuated by her cries and her moans. She was tight, not a virgin, but tighter than what he was used to and that made him push harder against her. Her whimpers were getting louder by the minute and she got even tighter.

Cursing, he withdrew from her and turned her around.

When Snape entered her from behind, Hermione forgot how to breathe. He could reach even further in this position. He forced her to sit straight, hitting her spot with every thrust. Now her cries where reaching an impressive height, and that delighted him. He was the only one who could make her feel like that, and he wanted her to know that.

"Who do you belong to ?" He groaned in her ear.

His voice was like velvet to her and she did not understand immediately what he was asking.

"You, only you."

Satisfied with her answer, he stroked her pearl fast, causing her to come apart. Her orgasm triggered his and he collapsed on her, spent.

* * *

><p>While he was looking at her dressing up and preparing to go back to her room, he made an important decision. He would follow Longbottom's piece of advice, but only on one condition.<p>

"As soon as school is over, we're official."

And he leaved Hermione alone in the library, wondering if she had not dreamed the last part. Deciding against it, she went back to the Gryffindor tower, a smile on her face. She did not even care that if she met one of her housemates in the common roon she would have to go through hell.

**Finished! If you're reading this, then you're as pervy as me ^^**

**See ya soon.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**V**


End file.
